Wierd Happenings at the Unicorn Place
by Twister-r445
Summary: heh heh, pretty stupid.... Yami and Bakura get transported to BALINOR?! What, that Unicorn place?! heh, just me high on coffee..... pleeease R&R, don't care if it's flames!
1. IGNORE THIS CHAPTER MESSUP SKIP PLEASE

Twister: Hiyas all! It's me the, the Twisted One! BE AWARE!!   
  
Deone: whatever.....  
  
Twister: DON'T BE MEAN!! (ahem) Moving on, I am here to spread my  
  
insanity to all of you Unicorn lovers!  
  
Deone: *snickers* unicorns.....  
  
Twister: -_- you need help.....   
  
Deone: and YOU don't?  
  
Twister: *sticks out tongue* I hope you all enjoy this! And if you   
  
don't, you can kiss my...  
  
Deone: TWISTER!!! I'll finish for you... (ahem) ASINUS!!  
  
Twister: o_0 whatever.... ON WITH THE STORY!! But first! I do NOT  
  
Own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR Unicorns of Balinor! What makes you think I do?!  
  
Deone: we know already. on with the story.  
  
***********  
  
One fine day in Balinor, a young girl and her unicorn were walking   
  
down to the river to get some water. when they reached the river bed   
  
Chase looked up sudenly when a flash of light appeared in the sky and  
  
two figures fell to the ground with a loud THWUMP and "GOD DAMNIT!!".  
  
"What in the name of Numenor....?" said Chase.  
  
"I think we should check it out," said Ariana. They rushed over  
  
to where the two had landed. It was quite a shock to Chase, because   
  
when they arrived he saw a boy with wacko hair! Leterally! It stood  
  
3 feet in the air! On it's OWN!!   
  
"grrr.. NICE ONE YOU IGNORENT BAKA OF A PHAROAH!!" yelled the White  
  
Haired one.   
  
"I WOULDN'T HAVE MESSED UP IF YOU HADN'T OF PUNCHED ME YOU STUPID   
  
SON OF A...."  
  
"Ummm.....excuse me but, could you tell us where your from and  
  
how you got here?" asked Chase, but he only got glances of extreme  
  
bewilderment.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! A TALKING HORSE!!" Yelled the White Haired one. The wacko  
  
haired dude just stared. "Man Ryou REALLY needs to stop drinking so   
  
much coffee......"  
  
"I don't think It's the coffee, or else Yugi's been eating pixie stixes  
  
by the ton, cause I see it too!"  
  
Ariana and Chase exchanged glances before continuing. These people were  
  
QUITE strange. And their attitude was certainly unexceptable. But   
  
Ariana knew she had to be patient and polite to the newcomers, being  
  
princess and all....  
  
"...... that ~thing~ is an interesting creature. I wonder if I can steal  
  
it and sell it on the black market...." said The White one.  
  
"No you can DEFINANTLY not!" yelled Ari, "I will not allow you to do   
  
anything of the sort!" she put her hand on Chase's flanks and glared   
  
at the White Haired teen. He countered with his "I'm-evil-and-will-steal-  
  
your-soul" look. Ari faltered a bit.   
  
"I'm sorry for my ...~FRIENDS~ *cough*notachanceinhell*cough* Behavior.  
  
He does not know how to act correctly in public." The other glared at him.  
  
"My name is Yami and he is Bakura. We umm... accidently got um... transported  
  
here..... Where is HERE anyway?" he asked looking around.  
  
"You are in Balinor. I'm SunChaser and this is Princess Ariana." said   
  
Chase bowing.  
  
"oh, lookit Pharoah! Even other world people bow to you!" said Bakura   
  
in an teasing tone. Yami tried to ignore him, but failed in doing so.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked Ari.  
  
"We're from Domino, Japan. A piece of shit town if you ask me...."   
  
"Please ignore him, he gets cranky when he doesn't have any thing sharp  
  
to through at people." said Yami in a smug tone.   
  
"I would if Ryou didn't haord them away! ... says I need to get in touch   
  
my inner kindness.... i don't konw what he was on that day...."   
  
"Well, is it easy for you to return? Because the only way out of this world  
  
is into the other half, and I don't think your from there..." said Ari. She   
  
hoped these teens didn't stay long. they seemed REALLY out os place here, and   
  
from what she obtained as the first impression from Bakura, he seemed likely   
  
to slaughter the next Unicorn he saw and eat it for dinner. She did not know   
  
how right she was.  
  
"It should be quite easy for us to return." said Yami grabbing the Millinium   
  
Puzzle around his neck. At once it started to glow. Chase stared at it in an  
  
amused sense. That necklace seemed more powerful than the Scepter! He wouldn't  
  
want to be up against THAT guy. Yami concentrated harder, and the light grew   
  
stronger... but nothing happened. He stopped and looked at Bakura with an   
  
annoyed look.   
  
"Aren't you going to help me?!" Yami said. Bakura started, he was concentrating   
  
Scepter that the Girl Ariana was holding. He looked at Yami and shrugged. Lifting   
  
up his Millinium Ring and started again with Yami. They stood for a couple of minutes  
  
enshrouded in gold light, but still nothing happened.   
  
"Grrr... WHAT IS WITH THIS?!" shouted Yami, "Why isn't it working?!"   
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Oh, crap...." said Chase, "THIS can't be good..." He said looking over at Ari. She  
  
nodded and patted him on his flanks.   
  
"Houston, We have a porblem....." she said looking at the bickering teens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twister: ........WHAT?!   
  
Deone: That was SO FRICKEN CORNY!!  
  
Ari: y'know, I'm gonna have to agree....  
  
Twister: Hey, YOUR the one saying it!  
  
Ari: O_O SHUT UP!  
  
Twister: *sticks tongue out at Ari*  
  
Ari: Don't make me use the Scepter!  
  
Twister: oh, I'm SOO scared!.... O_O AAAAHHHH!!!! *Jumps out of the way of a speeding  
  
fire ball*   
  
Ari: TAKE THAT!!O_O AAHH! *gets attacked by Twister*  
  
Ryou: why can't we all just get along?!   
  
Twister: Because I'm Evil, THAT's why!  
  
Bakura: HEY! That's MY line!  
  
Deone: -_-; well... just reveiw please.... 


	2. umm fixed one The Arrival heh heh

Twister: Hiyas all! It's me, the Twisted One! BE AWARE!!   
  
Deone: whatever.....  
  
Twister: DON'T BE MEAN!! (ahem) Moving on, I am here to give you   
  
all yet another pathetic Fic! Where Yami and Bakura get transported   
  
to Balinor. *shrugs* thought this would be kinda... umm...interesting.   
  
I'm just sitting here, at 3:00 in the morning, drinking coffee and   
  
looking at these Fics about Unicorns and it gave me an Idea to make  
  
one of my own. But make it more interesting and add a crazed Tomb Robber  
  
in it. I warn you! It's going to be REALLY stupid....  
  
Deone: *snickers* unicorns.....  
  
Twister: -_O you need help.....   
  
Deone: and YOU don't?  
  
Twister: *sticks out tongue* I hope you all enjoy this! And if you   
  
don't, you can kiss my...  
  
Deone: TWISTER!!! I'll finish for you... (ahem) ASS!!  
  
Twister: o_0 whatever.... ON WITH THE STORY!! But first! I do NOT  
  
Own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR Unicorns of Balinor! What makes you think I do?!  
  
Deone: we know already. on with the story.  
  
***********Chapter 1- The Arrival  
  
One fine day in Balinor, a young girl and her unicorn were walking   
  
down to the river to get some water. when they reached the river bed   
  
Chase looked up sudenly when a flash of light appeared in the sky and  
  
two figures fell to the ground with a loud THWUMP and "GOD DAMNIT!!".  
  
"What in the name of Numenor....?" said Chase.  
  
"I think we should check it out," said Ariana. They rushed over  
  
to where the two had landed. It was quite a shock to Chase, because   
  
when they arrived he saw a boy with wacko hair! Leterally! It stood  
  
3 feet in the air! On it's OWN!!   
  
"grrr.. NICE ONE YOU IGNORENT BAKA OF A PHAROAH!!" yelled the White  
  
Haired one.   
  
"I WOULDN'T HAVE MESSED UP IF YOU HADN'T OF PUNCHED ME YOU STUPID   
  
SON OF A...."  
  
"Ummm.....excuse me but, could you tell us where your from and  
  
how you got here?" asked Chase, but he only got glances of extreme  
  
bewilderment.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! A TALKING HORSE!!" Yelled the White Haired one. The wacko  
  
haired dude just stared. "Man Ryou REALLY needs to stop drinking so   
  
much coffee......"  
  
"I don't think It's the coffee, or else Yugi's been eating pixie stixes  
  
by the ton, cause I see it too!"  
  
Ariana and Chase exchanged glances before continuing. These people were  
  
QUITE strange. And their attitude was certainly unexceptable. But   
  
Ariana knew she had to be patient and polite to the newcomers, being  
  
princess and all....  
  
"...... that ~thing~ is an interesting creature. I wonder if I can steal  
  
it and sell it on the black market...." said The White one.  
  
"No you can DEFINANTLY not!" yelled Ari, "I will not allow you to do   
  
anything of the sort!" she put her hand on Chase's flanks and glared   
  
at the White Haired teen. He countered with his "I'm-evil-and-will-steal-  
  
your-soul" look. Ari faltered a bit.   
  
"I'm sorry for my ...~FRIENDS~ *cough*notachanceinhell*cough* Behavior.  
  
He does not know how to act correctly in public." The other glared at him.  
  
"My name is Yami and he is Bakura. We umm... accidently got um... transported  
  
here..... Where is HERE anyway?" he asked looking around.  
  
"You are in Balinor. I'm SunChaser and this is Princess Ariana." said   
  
Chase bowing.  
  
"oh, lookit Pharoah! Even other world people bow to you!" said Bakura   
  
in an teasing tone. Yami tried to ignore him, but failed in doing so.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asked Ari.  
  
"We're from Domino, Japan. A piece of shit town if you ask me...."   
  
"Please ignore him, he gets cranky when he doesn't have any thing sharp  
  
to through at people." said Yami in a smug tone.   
  
"I would if Ryou didn't haord them away! ... says I need to get in touch   
  
my inner kindness.... i don't know what he was on that day...."   
  
"Well, is it easy for you to return? Because the only way out of this world  
  
is into the other half, and I don't think your from there..." said Ari. She   
  
hoped these teens didn't stay long. they seemed REALLY out os place here, and   
  
from what she obtained as the first impression from Bakura, he seemed likely   
  
to slaughter the next Unicorn he saw and eat it for dinner. She did not know   
  
how right she was.  
  
"It should be quite easy for us to return." said Yami grabbing the Millinium   
  
Puzzle around his neck. At once it started to glow. Chase stared at it in an  
  
amused sense. That necklace seemed more powerful than the Scepter! He wouldn't  
  
want to be up against THAT guy. Yami concentrated harder, and the light grew   
  
stronger... but nothing happened. He stopped and looked at Bakura with an   
  
annoyed look.   
  
"Aren't you going to help me?!" Yami said. Bakura started, he was concentrating   
  
on the Scepter Thing that the Girl Ariana was holding. He looked at Yami and shrugged.   
  
Lifting up his Millinium Ring and started again with Yami. They stood for a couple of   
  
minutes enshrouded in gold light, but still nothing happened.   
  
"Grrr... WHAT IS WITH THIS?!" shouted Yami, "Why isn't it working?!"   
  
"I don't know!" Retailiated Bakura.   
  
"Oh, crap...." said Chase, "THIS can't be good..." He said looking over at Ari. She  
  
nodded and patted him on his flanks.   
  
"Houston, We have a porblem....." she said looking at the bickering teens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twister: ........WHAT?!   
  
Deone: That was SO FRICKEN CORNY!!  
  
Ari: y'know, I'm gonna have to agree....  
  
Twister: Hey, YOUR the one saying it!  
  
Ari: O_O SHUT UP!  
  
Twister: *sticks tongue out at Ari*  
  
Ari: Don't make me use the Scepter!  
  
Twister: oh, I'm SOO scared!.... O_O AAAAHHHH!!!! *Jumps out of the way of a speeding  
  
fire ball*   
  
Ari: TAKE THAT!!O_O AAHH! *gets attacked by Twister*  
  
Ryou: why can't we all just get along?!   
  
Twister: Because I'm Evil, THAT's why!  
  
Bakura: HEY! That's MY line!  
  
Deone: -_-; well... just reveiw please.... 


End file.
